peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Midspring Daydream
A Midspring Daydream is a 2015 Peppish live-action movie released in 2015 by 20th Century Wolf and produced by Norton Animation Studios. The movie's most famous part is where a mischievous middle schooler named Robert Griffiths (Adrian Packard) tries to break up a middle school couple consisting of Mason Watts (Romeo Bachmann) and Andrea Schultzmann (Taylor Allison), home and away. The movie is based on the 2010 novel of the same name by Glenda Brooks. Cast *Romeo Bachmann as Mason Watts *Taylor Allison as Andrea Schultzmann *Brandon Whittaker as Mr. Russell *Adrian Packard as Robert Griffiths *Edward Clifton as Brady Moore *Whitney Cooke as Alicia Cockburn *Garrison Bellamy as Ronald Moore *Gerald Hoffmann as Mr. Baker *Robert Clinton as Pete Parker *Leah Tottenham as Gwen Stacy *Robyn Parker as Mrs. Watts *Hailey Ramford as Heather Kowalski *Rebecca Tyson as Natasha Appleton Plot synopsis The movie begins after Mason Watts and Andrea Schultzmann (a couple) introduce themselves to the viewers, and thereafter, transitions to a house in southwestern Scunthorpe, Idaho. 13-year-old Mason Watts (Romeo Bachmann) is hard at work, preparing for his first day at the Richmond-upon-Walsheim Middle School. He then manages to arrive at his new middle school in record time, thanks to the Scunthorpe Metro. On the way, he notices a fight between 4 high schoolers at the Chatham Square station and vandalism at the Tottenham station. At Mason's new middle school, he sees a beautiful girl named Andrea Schultzmann (Taylor Allison). They fall in love immediately, and soon start sitting by each other at table 12, in the school cafeteria. The two then begin a conversation in private, which takes place in the closet of Richmond-upon-Walsheim Middle School janitor Mr. Russell (Brandon Whittaker). Little do they realize that the most mischievous classmate of Mason and Andrea's, Robert Griffiths (Adrian Packard), is eavesdropping to their conversation. However, by the time one of Mason's best friends, Brady Moore (Edward Clifton), slams open the door of the janitor's closet to help Mr. Russell clean the boys' restroom, he accidentally whacks Robert in the nose, and meets his 20-year-old brother, Ronald Moore (Garrison Bellamy). The news about Robert's failed attempt to break up Mason and Andrea spreads faster than the smell of litter and, by the end of Mason's first month at the middle school, there is an assembly being hosted about hurting others' relationships. After the end of the aforementioned assembly, a girl named Alicia Cockburn (Whitney Cooke) starts spreading libel that Andrea does not even know who her true love is: Mason or Robert. The next day, Mason and Andrea talk about running away to open their own records shop, and yet Robert continues to do anything he can to keep the two apart. This results in a fight over whose girlfriend Andrea is, and the winning result is Mason, leaving a depressed Robert behind. Later that day, there is an announcement over the PA system made by the Richmond-upon-Walsheim Middle School's principal, Mr. Baker (Gerald Hoffmann), that attempting to break up innocent relationships is no longer allowed. At the end of the school day, however, Robert starts arguing with some high schoolers over the use of cell phones at middle school. At the same time, Pete Parker (Robert Clinton) and Gwen Stacy (Leah Tottenham) have a similar discussion in the janitor's closet, this time about the Scunthorpe Annual Creative Art Competition, before Brady comes in again, this time to help Mr. Russell clean the classrooms after-school. Back at Mason's home (4 Cityway, located in the city center of Scunthorpe), he is video-chatting with Andrea, which is temporarily interrupted by his mother, Mrs. Watts (Robyn Parker). He then has a dinner of veal shank and potatoes, takes a shower, and goes to bed. After the winter break, a new student arrives at Mason and Andrea's middle school, and her name is Heather Kowalski (Hailey Ramford). She gets along with Gwen and Andrea, and soon become best friends, but unfortunately, their first meeting in the school library is rudely interrupted by Alicia's best friend, Natasha Appleton (Rebecca Tyson). Category:Fanon Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies